Schwester
by Vicky23
Summary: Ok, mir fiel kein besserer Titel ein....um was es geht? Es geht um Van, der sein Herz an jemanden verliert. Dadurch bekommt er von allen Seiten Probleme. Er wird nicht nur von der Unterwelt gejagt, sondern auch von seinem besten Freund.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  
  
Nix gehört mir, außer meiner Fantasie und ein paar Charaktere, die hier erscheinen und noch erscheinen werden.  
  
Anmerkungen:  
  
Diese Geschichte geistert in meinem Kopf rum, seit ich das erste Mal Fastlane gesehen habe. Sie muss nur noch abgetippt werden ;-) Mystical3 hat mich gefragt ob ich eine Fastlane Story schreiben könnte. Hier ist sie *nach unten zeig*. Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir.....den Anfang jedenfalls. Natürlich können auch andere ihren Senf zu meiner Geschichte geben.....solltet ihr ja auch !  
  
Genug davon....lehnt euch zurück und genießt es. Falls es zu kitschig geworden ist, sagt Bescheid! Es war jedenfalls nicht meine Absicht.  
  
Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane  
  
Es war schon über Mitternacht, aber der Club war immer noch gut besucht. Vor der Tür stand eine Schlange von Leuten, die versuchten rein zu kommen. Der Türsteher war allerdings nicht von geldsüchtigen Sorte und ließ niemanden ein, der nicht auf seiner Liste stand. Sobald einer oder eine auf seiner Liste stand, öffnete er die Tür und ließ sie passieren.  
  
Laute Musik dröhnte in die dunkle Nacht, als die Tür sich für zwei Gäste öffnete. Neidisch blickten die draußen Stehenden ihnen nach bis sich die Tür hinter sie schloss und die Musik nur noch dumpf und leise hörbar war.  
  
Im Club selber brodelte die Stimmung. Der Rhythmus der Musik und die tanzenden Paare heizte die Stimmung auf.  
  
An der Bar herrschte Hochbetrieb und der Barmann kam mit dem nachschenken gar nicht nach.  
  
In der hintersten Ecke, weit ab von den Musikboxen stand ein großes dunkelrotes Sofa, das einen Halbkreis als Form hatte. Zwei Männer saßen sich gegenüber und flirteten mit den 8 Mädchen, die es sich auf dem restlichen Sofa bequem gemacht hatten.  
  
Hinter dem Sofa standen vier Männer, die groß und kräftig gebaut waren. Mit unbewegter Miene verfolgten sie die Bewegungen der Tanzenden. Vier andere Männer standen vor dem Sofa. Zwei links und zwei rechts. Auch diese beobachteten das Treiben auf der Tanzfläche.  
  
Auf der rechten Seite befand sich eine Tür. Vor dieser Tür standen wiederum zwei Männer. Diese schienen aber nicht sehr begeistert von ihrer Stellung zu sein. Besonders einer der Männer, der sich mit einem bloßen Kopfschütteln, von der jetzigen Situation befreien wollte.  
  
"Ich fass das nicht! Wir bieten ihm unsre Hilfe an und jetzt bewachen wir eine Tür," sagte er wütend. Er fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch sein blondes halblanges Haar. Der zweite Mann warf ihm einen Blick zu und dann sah er zu den anderen Männern, die das Sofa umlagerten.  
  
"Wir sehen nicht so aus, wie die Gorillas da drüben. Außerdem ist dies die Ausgangstür," antwortete er. "Das ist eine Ausgangstür für den Notfall! Wann soll denn bitte ein Notfall auftreten, wenn seine Gorillas oder Wachhunde ihn beschützen?" Entgegnete der Blonde.  
  
"Da siehst du's er braucht unsre Hilfe nicht, da er schon genug Gorillas hat!" "Und warum stehen wir dann noch hier, wenn er uns gar nicht braucht?" "Wir müssen die Tür bewachen, vergessen?"  
  
Der Blonde brummte etwas unverständliches und ließ seinen Blick über die tanzende Menge wandern. Er hatte genug von diesem Job, gerade dieser hier machte ihn krank. Seit Wochen arbeiteten sie für diesen Südamerikaner, aber ihre letzte Beförderung war die Bewachung dieser Tür. Dabei waren sie noch nicht mal bis zu ihm vorgedrungen. Nur Rico, seine linke Hand, hatten sie schon kannengelernt und er war es auch, der sie vor diese Tür gestellt hatte.  
  
Eigentlich müsste er gute Laune haben, da sie sich in einem Club befanden und es so einige hübsche Mädels gab. Aber er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei dieser Sache. Schon von Anfang an.  
  
"Entspann dich Mann! Genieß die Aussicht so lang wir hier sind," sagte sein Freund und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Der Blonde warf seinem Freund einen vernichtenden Blick zu, aber unterließ jeglichen Kommentar. Er war nicht in Stimmung für eine ihrer Streitgespräche.  
  
Eine Gruppe junger Frauen kam die Treppe hinunter, als er sich wieder der Bar zuwandte, die genau in seinem Blickfeld war. Da der Club sich im Keller befand, konnte man nur über eine Treppe diesen erreichen.  
  
Das bunte Licht wechselte zu einer dunkelroten Farbe und tauchte den ganzen Raum in ein blutrotes Licht.  
  
Sein Blick blieb an der neuen Gruppe von Frauen hängen. Es waren sechs Frauen. Er schätzte sie auf Anfang zwanzig. Sie sahen alle verschieden aus, außer eine. Genau an ihr blieb sein Blick hängen. Sie trug einen langen schwarzen Rock, der bei jeder ihrer Bewegung mitschwang. Am Oberkörper trug sie eine sehr tiefgeschnittene Bluse. Die kurzen Ärmel der Bluse hingen an ihren Oberarmen und man konnte ihre nackten Schultern sehen. Ihre kurzen schwarze Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht. Sie lächelte dankbar als der Barmann ihr ein Cocktailglas reichte. Dabei konnte er kleine Grübchen an ihren braunen Augen sehen. Ihre Augen leuchtenden und im nächsten Augenblick trafen sich ihre Blicke.  
  
Grüne Augen schienen sich mit braunen Augen verschmelzen zu wollen und keiner von beiden wollte, dass dieser Augenblick - Wort wörtlich - zu ende geht.  
  
Ein unsanfter Schlag auf seine Schulter ließ ihn zusammenzucken und der Blickkontakt brach ab.  
  
"He, Mann....ich red mit dir !" hörte er eine verärgerte Stimme. "Was hast du gesagt?" Fragte er und sein Blick wanderte wieder zur Bar, wo bis vor Kurzem die junge Frau stand. Er konnte sie nirgends entdecken. Wo war sie nur? Er sah zur Tanzfläche....nichts.  
  
Ein weiterer unsanfter Schlag traf ihn diesmal an seinem linken Arm. Verärgert sah er zu seinem Freund, der ihn ebenfalls verärgert ansah. "He......wie oft soll ich mich denn noch wiederholen ?" "So oft du willst !" gab der Blonde zurück und fuhr mit seiner Suche nach diesen braunen Augen weiter.  
  
Plötzlich versperrte ihm eine große Gestalt den Blick. Er ging einen Schritt zu Seite um wieder sehen zu können, aber eine weitere Gestalt versperrte ihm wieder den Blick. Bevor er sich beschweren konnte, begann die eine Gestalt zu sprechen.  
  
"Rico sagt wir sollen euch ablösen und ihr könntet verschwinden," sagte einer von ihnen. Seine große und protzige Statur passte nicht wirklich zu der leisen und piepsigen Stimme. Sowohl der Blonde, als auch sein Freund mussten sich schwer zusammenreißen um nicht zu lachen.  
  
"Wir werden uns noch ein wenig umsehen und dann gehen wir," sagte der Blonde und marschierte sofort zur Bar. Sein Freund zuckte nur die Schultern und folgte ihm.  
  
Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane  
  
Nur her mit euren Kritiken, Kommentaren oder sonst was!!!!!!! Warte schon ganz ungeduldig auf eure Antworten, bzw. Reviews ;-) 


	2. Der Morgen

Disclaimer:  
  
Blablabla......  
  
Bemerkungen:  
  
Danke für die lieben Reviews und eine ganz ganz liebe Umarmung an Sparrow- 666, die meine Geschichte, bzw. dieses Kapitelchen nach Grammatik, Rechtschreibung und Logikfehlern untersucht hat.  
  
Sie hat mich auf die Unlogik mit dem Wecker aufmerksam gemacht, aber ich habe es trotzdem gelassen.....Also ist sie nicht dafür verantwortlich, sondern meine Logik!  
  
Lehnt euch zurück und genießt es....klein, aber fein, wie man so schön sagt.....*grins*  
  
An ME*g*:  
  
Danke für dein Lob und ich hoffe, dass es dir weiterhin gefällt ;-)  
  
An mystical3:  
  
Schon das es dir gefällt. *rot werdend* Danke für dein Kompliment. Hier bekommt Van mal richtigen Liebeskummer *böse grins* Macho hin oder her....  
  
An hello:  
  
Interessanter Name *grins*. Auch dir danke ich für dein Lob *wieder rot werdend* ! Wenn das so weiter geht, kann ich einer Tomate die Show stehlen *grins*  
  
Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane  
  
Am nächsten Morgen...  
  
Unbarmherzig klingelte der Wecker, der auf dem Fenstersims stand. Ring ring....er schien nicht damit einverstanden zu sein, dass die Gestalt im Bett ihn ignorierte.  
  
Ring......ring....  
  
Die Gestalt, die unter der Bettdecke Zuflucht gesucht hatte, begann sich zu bewegen.  
  
Ring......ring.....  
  
Eine Hand mit dem entsprechenden Arm bahnte sich einen Weg unter der Decke hervor. Sie betastete den Boden neben dem Bett und fand ein Buch.  
  
Ring....ring.....  
  
Das Buch flog durch die Luft und krachte gegen den Wecker. Der Wecker fiel scheppernd zu Boden. Ein zufriedenes Brummen ertönte aus dem Bett. In der nächsten Sekunde fand das Buch sein Weg durch das geschlossene Fenster. Ein großes Loch war nun am Fenster zu erkennen und das Buch landete weich auf dem Rasen. Stille....  
  
Kurz darauf hörte man ein Fluchen, dass durch die Decke leicht gedämpft nach außen drang. Die Bettdecke bewegte sich und kurz darauf erschien der Körper eines Mannes, der verschlafen durch das Loch des Fenster blickte. Er wollte zu einem weiteren Fluch ansetzen, als das Telefon neben seinem Bett klingelte.  
  
Er lehnte sich aus dem Bett und hob den Hörer ab. Da er mit halbem Körper in der Luft hing, verlor er kurz darauf das Gleichgewicht und landete mit einem Dumpfen Knall auf dem Boden.  
  
"Verdammt noch mal," brummte er und rieb sich seinen schmerzenden Bauch.  
  
"VAN!" Schrie eine Stimme aus dem Telefon. Der Mann fuhr sich durch seine blonden Haare und zuckte leicht zusammen, als die Stimme zum zweiten Mal seinen Namen in den Hörer schrie.  
  
Man hörte ein langsames und beruhigendes Durchatmen und eine weibliche Stimme sprach wieder: "Mister Ray, es ist 10 Uhr morgens und falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist...." Die Stimme atmete noch mal tief durch. "Du solltest seit zwei Stunden hier sein."  
  
Van zuckte wieder zusammen und fuhr mit seiner Hand über seine Stirn. Er blickte kurz auf den kaputten Wecker. Mit einem Seufzer, setzte er zu sprechen an, aber die weibliche Stimme unterbrach ihn, bevor er ein Wort aussprechen konnte: "Beweg deinen verschlafenen Hintern hierher und wehe ich höre, dass du einen Unfall baust!"  
  
Er öffnete seinen Mund, aber nur das gleichmäßige Tuten konnte er vernehmen. Van schloss für einen Moment die Augen und verzog sein Gesicht. Verdammt noch mal, er war ein Nachtmensch und kein Morgenmensch. Warum sollte er so früh aufstehen, wenn sein jetziger Auftrag bis in den Morgen ging?  
  
Schließlich stand er dann doch auf. Er ging ins Bad und bemerkte, dass er noch nicht mal seine Kleidung vom letzten Abend ausgezogen hatte.  
  
Nach einer kurzen Dusche und einem noch kürzerem Frühstück, bei dem er nur ein Glas Wasser trank, sprang er ins Auto und fuhr direkt zum Candystore. Eigentlich auch Schlaraffenland genannt, den Candystore hörte sich in seinen Ohren eher nach einem Süßigkeitenladen an.  
  
Als er durch die Tür trat, warf ihm sein Partner einen belustigten Blick zu. Dieser stand mit nacktem Oberkörper vor einem Sandsack. Seine Hände steckten in roten Boxhandschuhen und er grinste wie ein Idiot - nach Vans Meinung.  
  
"Billie ist ganz schön sauer...." sagte er. Van verzog das Gesicht und rieb sich sein rechtes Ohr. "Das hab ich gehört...." entgegnete er und lief an ihm vorbei. Er passierte eine große Halle in der mindesten 10 verschiedene Autos in einem Kreis standen. Ein Blick genügte um zu wissen, dass diese sicherlich nicht billig waren. Selbst jemand, der nicht viel mit Autos zu tun hatte, konnte dies sehen.  
  
Van ging allerdings, ohne einen Blick auf diese Kostbarkeiten zu werfen, weiter und gelangte durch eine Stahltreppe einen großen runden Raum, der über der ganzen Halle gebaut war. Durch die Glaswände konnte man einen guten Überblick über die Autos haben.  
  
In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein großer Tisch auf dessen Rand eine junge Frau saß. Van abwartend ansah. Dieser ließ sich nicht beirren und ließ sich auf eins der bequemen Sessel fallen, die vor dem Tisch standen.  
  
Der Blick der jungen Frau schien ihn durchbohren zu wollen, aber er ging nicht darauf ein. Es war verdammt noch mal zu früh. Auch schien er nicht der erste sein zu wollen, der das Gespräch anfangen würde.  
  
"Nun?" Fragte diese. "Was nun?" Fragte Van und rieb sich seinen Nacken. Er hatte wohl zuviel gestern getrunken. "Warum bist du so spät dran?" Fragte sie genervt.  
  
Er betrachtete sie eine Weile. "Ich habe den Wecker nicht gehört?" Fragte er langsam. Sie verdrehte die Augen und stand schließlich auf. "Sag mir, warum bist du immer spät dran?" Fragte sie weiter und ließ sich dann auf den Drehstuhl hinter dem Tisch fallen.  
  
"Es war gestern eine lange Nacht," antwortete er knapp. "Deaq hat es auch geschafft," sagte sie. "Er ist älter, er braucht weniger Schlaf," sagte Van und unterstrich seinen Satz mit einem müden Gähnen.  
  
Billie verdrehte ihre Augen. Manchmal fragte sie sich, warum ausgerechnet diese zwei Typen für sie arbeiten mussten. Es war einfach unfair, dass sie die zwei sturköpfigsten Männer unter sich haben musste, die es ganz L.A. gab.  
  
"Deaqon!" Rief sie laut. Es hatte keinen Sinn mit Van über seine Verspätung zu reden, da es sich sowieso nie ändern würde.  
  
"Bin schon da!" Sagte der dunkelhäutige Mann und ließ sich neben seinem Partner auf dem zweiten Sessel sinken.  
  
"Also, wie läuft' s?" Fragte sie und blickte beide ernst an. Noch bevor Deaqon was sagen konnte, sprach Van: "Wir mussten eine Tür bewachen, reicht dir das als Antwort?" "Eine Ausgangstür für den Notfall." Sagte Deaqon "Es ist eine verfluchte Tür!" Rief Van und sah Deaqon genervt an.  
  
"Jungs," sagte Billie scharf und beide Männer sahen sie an. "So kommen wir nie weiter! Ihr seid seit fast einem Monat an diesem Fall...." "Das wissen wir, Billie. Aber dieser Typ vertraut keinem. Wir haben ihn ja noch nicht mal kennen gelernt." Unterbrach Deaqon sie.  
  
Billie massierte ihre Stirn. Dieser Fall zerrte an ihren Nerven und sie wäre froh, wenn er schon vorbei wäre. "Ich weiß.....ich weiß.....ich mach euch keinen Vorwurf, aber bewegt ihn endlich mal dazu, dass er euch vertraut. Die Zeit läuft uns davon!" Sagte sie und sah ihre Männer ernst an.  
  
Beide nickten stumm und verließen den Raum.  
  
Deaqon kehrte an seinem Sandsack zurück und Van ließ sich auf einem Sofa fallen. Es war aber nicht nur die Müdigkeit, die an ihm nagte, sondern es waren immer noch diese braunen strahlende Augen, die ihn verfolgten.  
  
"Hey.....Mann, alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Deaqon. Van zuckte zusammen, als er die Stimme seines Freundes und Partners hörte.  
  
"Ja, alles paletti!" Sagte Van und streckte sich. Deaqon sah ihn nicht besonders überzeugt an. "Was?" Fragte Van, als er dessen Blick bemerkte. Deaqon zog seine Handschuhe aus und ließ sich neben Van auf das Sofa nieder.  
  
Nachdenklich betrachtete er seinen Freund. Van wurde unter seinem Blick sichtlich nervös. "Was denn?" Fragte er.  
  
"Seit gestern verhältst du dich eigenartig," meinte sein Freund und betrachtete ihn weiter. "Wieso?" "Du redest nicht mehr, wie am laufenden Band."  
  
Van schüttelte den Kopf. "Das hat doch nichts zu bedeuten, außerdem geht es mir prächtig, außer das ich immer noch müde bin." Meinte Van und damit war die Sache für ihn erledigt. Deaqon war allerdings gar nicht seiner Meinung. Er kannte Van nun fast ein Jahr und glaubte schon alle Macken seines Freundes zu kennen. Und die größte Macke von Van waren nun mal Frauen.  
  
Deaqon grinste leicht, als diese Gedanken ihn schließlich auf eine Idee brachte. "Um welches Mädchen handelt es sich diesmal?" Fragte er und musste breiter grinsen, als er von Van einen wütenden Blick zur Antwort bekam. "Strike!" Sagte er immer noch grinsend.  
  
Van seufzte und fuhr sich durch seine Haare. Er konnte Deaqon nichts weiß machen und er wusste es. Dabei waren es nur ein paar Sekunden oder Minuten, in denen er in diese braunen Augen gesehen hatte. Und noch nie ist es ihm passiert, dass er eine Frau nicht aus dem Kopf bekam......na ja, eigentlich schon, aber nicht nur weil er für eine kurze Zeit in die Augen einer Fremden gesehen hatte.  
  
"Willst du drüber reden?" Fragte Deaqon. Van sah auf und eine scharfe Antwort lag ihm auf der Zunge, aber er schwieg, als er Deaqons besorgten Blick sah. Trotzdem wollte er nicht darüber reden, da er es sowieso selber nicht verstand. Vielleicht würde er sie eh nie wieder sehen und die Sache würde sich von selbst erledigen. Er wusste, aber dass er sich das nicht wirklich wünschte. Dieser Blick war wie.......ein Blitz oder etwas elektrisierendes. Er konnte es einfach nicht beschreiben und Deaqon würde sich sicher kaputt lachen. Dazu hatte er wirklich keine Lust.  
  
Er schüttelte schließlich den Kopf und stand auf. "Ich muss noch was erledigen," sagte er und wollte zur Tür, als Deaqon ihn aufhielt: "Geht es um ein Mädchen?" Van seufzte. "Um das geht es im Moment nicht. Ich brauch ein neues Fenster," sagte Van und ging schließlich.  
  
Deaqon sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn nach. "Ich hoffe bloß, dass du dich nicht in eine Sache verrennst, mein Freund...." sagte er leise.  
  
Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane  
  
Ich warte schon auf eure Reviews ;-) 


	3. Begegnung

Disclaimer:  
  
Nix gehört mir...  
  
Bemerkungen:  
  
So, des hat etwas länger gedauert, aber ich habe ein wenig weiter geschrieben. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Vielleicht habt ihr es gemerkt..oder vielleicht auch nicht..ich hab einen Hang fürs Melodramatische. Kitsch war nicht meine Absicht, also bitte nicht erschießen *lieb guck*.  
  
Ich mag kein Bier, aber ich weiß, dass Männer dieses Zeug lieben - was will ich damit sagen? *grübel* Deshalb trinkt, bzw. hält Van eine Bierflasche in der Hand. Eine Dose würde nicht passen, mal abgesehen von dem Dosenpfand - ich schreibe wieder Schwachsinn, was?  
  
Also genießt das nächste Kapitel!  
  
An Sparrow-666:  
  
So bin ich eben - unlogisch *grins*. Hoffe, es gefällt dir weiter..  
  
An mystical3:  
  
Danke für die Blumen, ich hoffe, dass es dir ebenfalls gefällt wie die Story weiter geht..  
  
An hello:  
  
Ging zwar nicht ganz so schnell, aber ich hoffe du liest es trotzdem..  
  
Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane  
  
Van blieb den ganzen Mittag in seiner Wohnung. Er hatte keinen Bock auf Billies nervigen Fragen und noch weniger auf Deaqons dämliche Kommentare.  
  
Er lag auf seinem Sofa im Wohnzimmer und hatte eine volle Bierflasche in der Hand. Komisch, dachte er, als er auf die Flasche blickte. Wie lange lag er jetzt schon so? Sicher ein paar Stunden und er hatte noch keinen Schluck aus der Flasche genommen. Er stellte sie schließlich die Flasche auf den Boden und verschränkte seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf.  
  
Er schloss die Augen, aber auch es half nichts. Diese Augen..um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, überlegte er wie er und Deaqon sich das Vertrauen des Puerto Ricaners verdienen könnten.  
  
Im Grunde war er überrascht, dass er noch nicht mal persönlich mit ihnen gesprochen hatte. Rico war seine rechte Hand und schien alles was mit Geschäften zu tun hatte zu regeln. Was machte er dann? Badete er war Dagobert Duck in seinem Geld? Darum ging es nämlich. Nicht um ein paar Millionen, sondern um Milliarden und dem Handeln mit Drogen.  
  
Billie hatte Recht, sie waren fast ein Monat drin, aber gebracht hat es doch nichts. Wenn sie doch nur wüssten was für eine Schwachstelle er hatte..  
  
Emilio Gonzales...er war ihr Ziel und doch waren sie ihm noch nicht mal so nah gekommen, dass sie seine Stimme hören konnten. In anderen Fällen, konnte man die Männer mit teuren Autos, Geld oder anderen Dingen bestechen oder ihnen zumindest ihr Vertrauen erkaufen, aber so...  
  
Selbst Billies Informanten konnten nichts über diesen Gonzales sagen. Vans und Deaqons Informanten waren genauso. Rico war anders. Durch einen Freund von Deaqon waren sie in Ricos Nähe gekommen und hatten nach ein paar Tagen auch den Job. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei Rico und Deaqon hatte dieselben Bedenken. Der Südamerikaner war ihm zu glatt und er könnte wetten, dass er hinter dem Rücken seines Bosses einige Dinge drehte. Aber was ging es ihm an? Sie wollten nicht Rico sondern Gonzales und sein ganzes Netz, das sich über ganz Amerika streckte. Dazu mussten sie erst an ihn ran kommen.  
  
Das Telefon klingelte. Van seufzte und stand auf. Es war sicher entweder Billie oder Deaqon. Van wunderte es, dass sie sich nicht früher gemeldet hatten. Schließlich hatte er ungefragt den Tag blau gemacht.  
  
"Ja?" fragte er in den Hörer. "Hey, Mann. Hast du vergessen, dass wir einen Job haben? Billie lag mir schon den ganzen Mittag in den Ohren wo du denn steckst. Ich hab sie hingehalten, aber es ist das erste und letzte Mal!" sagte Deaqon. Van seufzte leise. "Danke." "Schon ok. Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?" "Ja, ich bin gleich da..." sagte Van und legte auf. Sein Blick blieb auf der Uhr neben dem Telefon hängen. Es war schon 19 Uhr?  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später parkte er sein Auto hinter dem Club. Deaqon wartete bereits auf ihn. Er lehnte an seinem Auto und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Ein kurzes Zucken seiner Achseln war Vans einzige Antwort auf seinen fragenden Blick. Der Riese an der Tür ließ sie ohne ein Wort ein und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sie.  
  
Sie verbrachten wieder den Abend vor der Tür. Van behielt seinen Ärger darüber bei sich. Im Grunde verbrachte er den Abend damit, die Gäste - vor allem die weiblichen - zu beobachten. Er hoffte die junge Frau wieder zu sehen, aber es war vergebens...  
  
Mach dir nichts vor, dachte er zu sich. Warum solltest du jemals Glück haben eine Frau zu finden, die dich wirklich liebt? Er runzelte die Stirn. Dachte er so von der Fremden, dass sie womöglich seine Traumfrau wäre? Dazu kannte er sie doch überhaupt nicht.  
  
Seine Gedanken wurden unerbrochen, als Deaqons Handy klingelte. Deaqon zog es aus der Tasche und mit einem Schnappen öffnete sich das Handy. "Ja?" fragte er und hörte der Stimme zu, die aus dem Handy kam. Van sah ihn fragend an. Deaqons Gesicht wurde ernst und er presste seine Lippen fest zusammen. Es musste also was passiert sein, dachte Van.  
  
Als Deaqon mit einem Nicken und einem kurzen 'Danke' sein Handy wieder zusammen klappte, sah Van ihn fragend an.  
  
"Wir bekommen Ärger", sagte Deaqon ernst und warf einen Blick auf Gonzales, der mit Rico in einem Gespräch vertieft war. Van runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Die Bloods sind auf dem Weg hierher", sagte er. "Scheiße", brummte Van. Deaqon nickte ernst. Das war in der Tat beschissen. Nicht nur, dass sie während ihrer letzter Aufträge immer wieder Auseinandersetzungen mit diesen Leuten hatten, sie waren sich sogar sicher, dass sie genau wussten, dass Van und Deaqon ein doppeltes Spiel spielten.  
  
Länger darüber nachdenken konnten sie nicht, denn kurz darauf hörten sie von oben Schüsse und panische Schreie. "Sie sind da", sagte Deaqon obwohl es recht unnötig war, denn kurz darauf stürmten schon die ersten Männer der Bloods in den Club mit gezogenen Waffen.  
  
Es gab keine verbale Diskussion, denn sofort begannen sie zu schießen. Die Gäste suchten in Panik nach Deckungen. Die Gorillas andererseits stellten sich sofort um ihren Boss und Rico.  
  
Auch Van und Deaqon hatten die Waffen gezogen und suchten hinter dem nahsten Tisch Deckung. Van lugte vorsichtig hervor. Ein Schusswechsel folgte zwischen den Gonzales Männer und den Bloods.  
  
"Was wollt ihr?" hörte Van Ricos Stimme. "Wir reden nicht mit der Zweitbesetzung!" rief einer der Bloods zurück. Der Schusswechsel ging weiter, bis sich eine neue Stimme erhob. Sie war etwas tiefer als die von Rico, aber der Akzent war deutlicher zu hören. "Was wollt ihr? Und hört verdammt noch mal auf meinen Club zu Kleinholz zu schießen!" sagte die Stimme scharf.  
  
"Emilio Gonzales Stimmer spricht endlich." Sagte Deaqon leise zu Van. Dieser nickte.  
  
"Wir wollen dein Gebiet, Latino!" rief dieselbe Stimme der Bloods.  
  
"Einfach so?" fragte Gonzales leicht amüsiert. "Wenn dein Leben dir nichts wert ist..." gab der andere zurück. Ein Lachen war zu vernehmen, aber kurz darauf begann wieder der Schusswechsel.  
  
Van lugte wieder hervor. Er konnte sehen wie ein Mann versuchte zum Ausgang zu gelangen. Es war einer der Gäste. Unbemerkt gelangte er zum Ausgang und kurz darauf kamen mehr Leute hinter der Theke hervor. Sie hatten allerdings nicht mit den Bloods gerechnet, die ihre Flucht bemerkten und einige begannen auf die Gäste zu schießen. Das ging entschieden zu weit!  
  
Van entsicherte seine Waffe und schoss einen der Männer der Bloods in den Arm. Dieser ließ seine Waffe mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht seine Waffe fallen. "Was zum Teufel tust du da?" fragte Deaqon, aber weiter kam er nicht.  
  
Alle kamen beinahe gleichzeitig aus ihren Deckungen und eine wilde Schießerei begann. Van wurde von Deaqon getrennt, der immer weiter zu den Gorillas gedrängt wurde.  
  
Schwer atmend ließ sich Van hinter einer Säule nieder und wechselte die Patronen seiner Waffe aus. Er sah auf, als er fertig war und für einen kurzen Augenblick glaubte er hinter einem umgekippten Tisch diese braunen Augen sehen zu können. Er hielt inne und blickte zu dem Tisch.  
  
In der nächsten Sekunde hörte er eine weibliche Stimme rufen: "Hinter dir!"  
  
Er wirbelte herum und schoss seinem Gegner ins Bein. Dieser fiel hin und hielt sich sein schmerzendes Bein. Mit einem gezielten Schlag beförderte Van den Mann ins Land der Träume, dabei war er für einen Moment ungeschützt und eine Kugel streifte seinen Arm. "Scheiße", brummte er und drückte seine linke Hand auf die Wunde. Ein spitzer Schrei ließ ihn herumwirbeln und er brauchte nur einen Bruchteil von Sekunden um zu reagieren.  
  
Er schoss dem Mann direkt in den Bauch, dieser kippte nach hinten und blieb regungslos liegen. Eine junge Frau kniete hinter dem Tisch und als sie sich umdrehte konnte er in ihre wunderschönen braunen Augen sehen..  
  
Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane  
  
Reviews ? Bitte ? *lieb guck* 


	4. Das Ende eines Abends

Disclaimer:  
  
Nix gehört mir...leider  
  
Anmerkung:  
  
So, da ist das neue Kapitel und ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Das ist jetzt ein Aufruf an alle, die das hier lesen!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Reviewen, bitte!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
An mystical3:  
  
Danke für das Lob *knuddel*. Schnell.es ist nur eine Art der Definition nicht? *grins* Hoffe es gefällt dir auch weiter!  
  
Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane  
  
"Alles in Ordnung? Sind Sie verletzt?" fragte Van und ging auf die Frau zu. Mit seinem gesunden Arm reichte er ihr die Hand um ihr aufzuhelfen. Sie akzeptierte lächelnd die Hand und Van zog sie hoch.  
  
"Danke, mir geht es gut.." Sagte sie leise und löste sich von seiner Hand.  
  
"Hey, Van!" hörte Van seinen Freund rufen, aber seine Augen blieben immer noch an der jungen Frau hängen, die ihn leicht lächelnd immer noch ansah. "Alles in Ordnung?" hörte Van Deaqon wesentlich näher fragen.  
  
Van nickte nur und legte wieder seine Hand auf seine Wunde. Sein Blick glitt auf die Hand der jungen Frau. Blut! "Sind Sie verletzt?" fragte er besorgt. Sie blickte daraufhin auf ihre Hand, dann wieder auf ihn.  
  
Vorsichtig ging sie einen Schritt vor. Nur ein paar Zentimeter trennte sie voneinander. "Sie sind verletzt, sie bräuchten einen Arzt", sagte sie besorgt und legte ihre Hand auf seine blutige Hand, die den Blutlauf aus der Wunde nicht stoppen konnte. Er spürte die Kühle ihrer Hand. Es fühlte sich gut an und ihre Augen waren wieder einmal voneinander angezogen.  
  
"Maria!" rief eine Stimme und beide schreckten auf. Die junge Frau drehte sich zur Seite. Ein großer dunkelhaariger Mann stand neben dem Paar und sah besorgt auf die junge Frau. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er ihre Hand auf der blutigen Hand des Mannes ihr gegenüber sah.  
  
"Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte er. Die junge Frau nickte. "Komm, ich fahr dich Heim." Sagte er und nahm ihre Hand. Er wollte sie von Van weg ziehen, aber sie ließ lediglich ihre Hand von Vans Hand gleiten. "Danke, Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet", sagte sie sanft. Van lächelte und ihre Hände berührten sich ein letztes Mal, bevor sie von Gonzales höchstpersönlich aus dem Club geführt wurde.  
  
"Hey, steht nicht so dumm da, sondern helft lieber aufzuräumen, bevor die Bullen aufkreuzen!" rief Rico laut. Deaqon stieß seinen Partner an. "He, ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?" fragte er. Er hatte die kurze Szene zwischen ihm und der jungen Frau von der Ferne miterleben können. Deaqon war sich sicher, dass es zwischen den beiden gefunkt hat. Wer sie war und was sie mit Gonzales zu tun hatte, war nun nebensächlich, denn auch ihm fiel sofort Vans blutige Hand auf.  
  
"Komm, ich bring dich zum Arzt", sagte Deaqon und wollte die Treppen hinauf laufen, als Rico ihn zurück hielt. "Kein Arzt!" sagte er scharf. Deaqon sah ihn wütend an. "Er hat viel Blut verloren und er braucht sofort.." "Mir geht's gut." Unterbrach Van ihn.  
  
Rico sah ihn eine Weile an. "Der Verbandskasten ist hinten in der Küche", sagte er und mit einem kurzen Blick auf Deaqon ging er zu den noch übrig gebliebenen Gorillas zurück um ihnen beim Aufräumen zu helfen.  
  
Van zögerte nicht und ging in die Küche, dicht gefolgt von Deaqon. Schweigend nahm Van einen Verband und eine Flasche Alkohol aus dem Verbandskasten. "Kannst du mir mal sagen, was dein Stunt da vorher zu bedeuten hatte?" fragte Deaqon leicht gereizt.  
  
Van ignorierte ihn und begann mit einer Hand das Plastik vom Verband zu entfernen, was sich mit einer Hand als recht schwierig entpuppte. Deaqon nahm den Verband aus der Hand seines Freundes und begann schweigend das Plastik zu entfernen. Mit lauwarmem Wasser wusch er Vans Wunde aus und befestigte dann den Verband darauf. Weder er noch Van hatten während der ganzen Handlung geredet.  
  
Als Deaqon schließlich aufsah, konnte er die Blässe in Vans Gesicht sehen. Es gefiel ihm nicht. Er hatte viel Blut verloren seit er getroffen wurde. Es war zwar ein Streifschuss und auch nicht besonders tief, aber der Blutverlust hatte Van mehr zugesetzt, als er es zeigte.  
  
"Geh nach Hause, ich werde mit Rico reden", sagte Deaqon und sah Van fragend an. Van schüttelte schweigend den Kopf und ging hinaus. Deaqon seufzte und beschloss so schnell wie möglich ihre Arbeit zu erledigen und danach würde er Van Heim fahren, erst dann würde er Billie anrufen um zu berichten was passiert war.  
  
Keine zwei Stunden später fuhr Deaqon durch die morgendliche Stadt. Die Sonne stieg langsam auf. Er hatte Rico überzeugen können, dass sie früher gehen könnten. Was sich nach seinem Argument, dass sie sonst morgen bzw. an diesem Abend nicht kommen könnten, wenn Van sich nicht ausruhen könnte, sich nicht als sehr schwer gestaltete. Außerdem konnte man den Club nach dem was passiert war eh nicht mehr öffnen, dass würde nur die Polizei auf den Plan rufen.  
  
Van schwieg während der Fahrt, auch die letzten zwei Stunden hatte er kaum was gesprochen und Deaqon fragte sich, was sich wohl in seinem verdrehten Gehirn versteckte. Deaqon hatte in den letzten Monaten - seit sie sich kannten - Vans Neigung für Frauen nur zu oft kennen gelernt. Doch hatte er diesmal ein schlechtes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Es war offensichtlich, dass die junge Frau auf irgendeine Weise mit Gonzales verbunden war. Er hatte selbst die Sorge in seinen Augen sehen können, als er Van und die junge Frau miteinander reden gesehen hatte.  
  
Aber nicht nur das brachte ihm Kopfschmerzen. Was hatten die Bloods mit all dem zu tun? Warum hatten sie es auf Gonzales abgesehen und warum sind sie direkt in die Höhle des Löwen gegangen? Es war sowohl leichtsinnig, als auch mutig von der Gang, das musste er zugeben. Sie hatten mit dieser Aktion ein Zeichen gesetzt, dass sie vor nichts zurück schrecken würden selbst Unschuldige zu töten, was seiner Meinung nach in Kreisen der Bloods eh nie berücksichtigt wurde, und dass sie keine Angst vor Gonzales Gorillas zeigen. Die Folge dieses Abends war, dass die Bloods mit ihrer Aktion einen Krieg angezettelt haben, da Gonzales sich jetzt garantiert nicht auf seiner Haut ausruhen würde. Er würde sich rächen und Van und er waren mittendrin. Deaqon lächelte grimmig. Billie würde das nicht gefallen und ihre eigentliche Aufgabe würden sie auf Eis legen müssen, wenn es zu diesem Rachefeldzug von Gonzales kommen würde. Sie würden ihre Tarnung verlieren, wenn sie sich aus dieser Situation raushalten würden und ganz absteigen würden. Dazu kam noch, dass Gonzales sie nicht mehr aufnehmen würde, wenn sie sich nach dem Rachefeldzug wieder einschleimen würden.  
  
Er hielt vor Vans Wohnung und sah zu seinem Beifahrer. Van schien in Gedanken zu sein. Er sah aus dem Fenster und kaute auf seinen Fingernägeln. Das war ein deutliches Zeichen, dass ihn etwas bedrückte, mal abgesehen davon, dass er angeschossen wurde. Es war nicht schwierig für Deaqon sich ausmahlen was seinen Freund beschäftigte. Die junge Frau war der Grund. Deaqon seufzte und kratzte sich am Kopf. Das würde kein einfacher Job werden..  
  
"Danke fürs Heim fahren", sagte Van plötzlich und öffnete die Tür. "Wenn du." begann Deaqon, aber da schloss sich schon die Tür hinter Van und kurz darauf verschwand er im Haus.  
  
Deaqon schüttelte den Kopf. Das erste was er morgen früh machen würde, ist etwas über die junge Frau zu erfahren und danach würde er versuchen seinem Freund diese Frau auszureden. Vielleicht sollte er Billie einweihen.. für letztere Aufgabe konnte er jede Hilfe gebrauchen.  
  
Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane  
  
REVIEWS BIIIIITTTTTEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Gedanken in der Nacht

Disclaimer:  
  
Blablabla..  
  
Anmerkungen:  
  
So und jetzt wieder ein neues Kapitelchen...ich war heute fleißig ;-) Diesmal ist mehr Herz & Schmerz und so....hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem!  
  
An Me:  
  
Ich schreib immer weiter, wenn mir jemand reviewt, keine Sorge, außerdem kann ich mich in dieser Geschichte so richtig über Herz und Schmerz auslassen...so eine Möglichkeit lass ich mir doch nicht entgehen ;-)  
  
An Ivi:  
  
Danke für deine Mail! Ich fühle ich geschmeichelt *rot werdend* *auf helf* Hier ist mein nächstes Kapitel, hoffe es gefällt dir weiter!  
  
Reviews bitte nicht vergessen!  
  
Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane  
  
Van stand in seinem Wohnzimmer. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine Haare und seufzte leise. Bei der Bewegung meldete sich seine Wunde. Gezielt ging er ins Bad und nahm eine kurze warme Dusche.  
  
Diese Augen und dieses Gesicht gingen ihm nicht mehr aus dem Sinn. Ihr sanftes Gesicht und diese leicht geröteten Lippen, als ob sie ihn anbettelten geküsst zu werden. Ihre Hand..ihre Haut so zart und weich. Ihre Hand, die perfekt in seine Hand gepasst hatte, als ob sie nur dafür gemacht worden waren in seine Hände zu passen. Und ihre Augen...diese dunkelbraunen sanften Augen, die strahlten als ob es nie etwas Böses in der Welt gegeben hätte...als ob nie Gefahr bestünde...  
  
Er nahm sich eine Cola aus dem Kühlschrank...er konnte eh nicht schlafen, das wusste er...nicht nachdem was passiert war.  
  
Van hatte viele Frauen geliebt, aber das Gefühl als er diese Frau berührt hatte, war was Neues..verlor er jetzt den Verstand und war er wirklich süchtig nach Frauen? Ja, einige hatten seine Gefühle nicht erwidert und es war für die meisten nur ein kleines Abenteuer...es war ja im Grunde für ihn auch nichts anderes gewesen, oder? Aber diese Frau..Maria... so hatte Gonzales sie genannt. War das ihr Name? Maria...ein passender Name für eine so schöne Frau.  
  
Er nahm einen langen Schluck aus der Dose und versuchte ihr Bild aus dem Gedächtnis zu löschen. Sie gehörte zu Gonzales, keine Frage, und wenn er etwas mit ihr anfing, dann würde er große Probleme bekommen. Wahrscheinlich war sie seine...wieder nahm er einen Schluck um diese Gedanken zu verdrängen. Gonzales und sie ein Paar? Er war überrascht, als er ein Funke Eifersucht in sich spürte. Gonzales war nicht der Richtige für sie..er brachte sie nur, wie dieser Abend gezeigt hatte, in Lebensgefahr.  
  
Bist du dann der Richtige? Fragte eine kleine Stimme in ihm. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Was zum Teufel tat er eigentlich um 5 Uhr morgens hier? Er sollte schlafen gehen um nicht wieder ein neues Fenster und einen neuen Wecker kaufen zu müssen.  
  
Entschieden stand er auf und stellte seine Dose auf den kleinen Coachtisch. Van ging ins Schlafzimmer und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen...  
  
In einer dunklen Gasse... Ein großer Mann mit Glatze stand wartend an seinem Auto gelehnt. Er war sauer..es hat nicht geklappt und es dauert sicher nicht lange bis auch jeder Idiot von ihrem Versagen hörte. Solche Nachrichten verbreiteten sich wie Laubfeuer. Er zündete sich eine Zigarette an und für einen kurzen Augenblick konnte man sein Narbenübersätes Gesicht sehen. Kräftig zog er von seiner Kippe und sah auf seine Uhr. Wenn der Kerl nicht bald aufkreuzt, dann war es das letzte Mal, dass er sich auf einen Handel mit so einem Chillifresser einlaste, dachte er wütend.  
  
Man hörte quietschende Reifen, die um die Ecke kamen und kurz darauf erhellten zwei Autoscheinwerfer die dunkle Gasse. Er stand auf und winkte seine Kampfhunde zu sich. Es waren mehr als seine Bodyguards..beide waren riesig und überragten sogar die Bodyguards des Südamerikaners. Der einzige Nachteil war, dass beide recht beschränkt waren, aber er brauchte sie ja nicht als Berater, sondern nur um Leute Angst einzuflössen und wenn nötig platt zu machen.  
  
Das Auto hielt ein paar Meter vor ihm an und die Scheinwerfer wurden gleichzeitig mit dem Motor ausgeschaltet. Die Fahrertür öffnete sich und einer der Gorillas des Südamerikaners stieg aus. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Kampfgorillas sah er sehr mager aus. Dieser öffnete die Beifahrer Tür und ein dunkelhaariger schlaksiger Mann stieg aus.  
  
"Du bist spät", brummte der glatzköpfige Mann. "Ich musste ja auch das Chaos, das ihr hinterlassen habt in Ordnung bringen", zischte der Angesprochene. Sein Akzent war intensiver als sonst.  
  
Sein Gegenüber zuckte nur die Schultern und ließ seine Zigarette zu Boden fallen. Als er wieder aufsah, funkelten seine Augen gefährlich. "Ich habe zwei meiner Männer verloren und nichts dafür bekommen!" zischte er.  
  
Der Südamerikaner zog einen kleine Rolle Geldscheine aus der Jackentasche und warf sie dem Glatzköpfigen zu. Dieser fing es auf und seine Augen verengten sich. "Das ist noch nicht mal ein Viertel von dem abgemachten Deal!" zischte er. Seine Männer kamen ein paar Schritte vor uns blieben an der Seite ihres Bosses stehen.  
  
"Du hast deine Aufgabe nicht erfüllt..." sagte der dunkelhaarige Mann gereizt. "Du auch nicht..." entgegnete der Glatzkopf.  
  
Der Südamerikaner seufzte. "Dann sind wir ja quitt..für jetzt." Sagte er und wollte wieder in sein Auto steigen, aber der Glatzkopf hielt ihn zurück. "Maik wir nicht erfreut sein.." Sagte er. Der Südamerikaner sah ihn eine Weile an. "Das bin ich auch nicht. Sag ihm, dass wenn er immer noch die Hälfte von Gonzales Gebiet haben will, soll er sich was anderes ausdenken und mir Bescheid sagen, " sagte er und mit diesen Worten stieg er wieder ins Auto.  
  
Kurz darauf konnte man nur noch die Rückscheinwerfer des Autos sehen, die hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwanden. "Verdammt...Maik wird wütend sein, " brummte er. Er drehte sich um und stieg in seinen Wagen, dicht gefolgt von seinen zwei Männern.  
  
Er hasste Verräter und südamerikanische Verräter waren wohl die Schlimmsten...wie sollte er es bloß Maik beibringen?  
  
Am nächsten morgen fand ein Obdachloser seine Leiche in derselben Gasse..  
  
Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane  
  
Drückt auf das untere Knöpfchen und hinterlasst eure Meinung! 


	6. Der Anfang

Disclaimer:  
  
Nix meins......  
  
Anmerkungen:  
  
*vorsichtig aus dem Computer lug* Es tut mir furchtbar Leid, dass ich soooooo lang nicht mehr weiter geschrieben habe. Erstens hatte ich ziemlich viel für mein Studium zu tun und zweitens hatte ich irgendwie eine Blockade in der Geschichte....ich weiß genau wie es weiter geht, aber leider habe ich nicht die richtige Kurve gekriegt – ich bin immer noch in der Kurve – sobald ich aber den richtigen Übergang fertig hab, dann kann es so richtig los gehen. Jetzt sind Semesterferien und zwischen den Fasnachtspartys und meiner Hausarbeit habe ich endlich wieder Zeit mich meinen Geschichten zu widmen.......sie haben schon zu lange daran gelitten *g*.  
  
So, ich hoffe ihr habt mich nicht ganz vergessen und euch gefällt dieses Kapitel, auch wenn es etwas kurz ist und nicht wirklich viel drin steckt....ein Update kommt sobald ich weiter geschrieben habe und das wird nicht so lang wie das letzte Mal dauern.......versprochen!!!  
  
An hello:  
  
Hier das nächste Kapitel, nach einer etwas längeren Pause......sorry *g*  
  
An Hazelnut:  
  
Hallo! Danke für dein Kompliment...........tja, wie gesagt........ich hatte eine Blockade, aber bald geht es weiter.....  
  
Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane  
  
Am nächsten Morgen....  
  
Deaqon saß vor Billies Schreibtisch und blätterte in einem Schnellhefter, während Billie ihn abwartend ansah. Billie sah zu der großen Wanduhr über der Tür. Es war schon 9 Uhr und noch immer war Van nicht erschienen. Langsam machte sie sich um den jungen Draufgänger sorgen. Fast nie waren sie sich einig, aber doch respektierten sie sich aneinander.  
  
„Das ist einer der Typen, die das Weite gesucht hatten", sagte Deaqon. Billie nickte und nahm ihm das Foto eines großen Glatzkopfes ab. Sie betrachtete das Narbenübersäte Gesicht und seufzte resigniert.  
  
Deaqon sah sie fragend an. Billie fuhr sich über die Stirn und spürte langsam wieder ihre Kopfschmerzen aufsteigen, die sie immer bekam, wenn nicht immer alles so lief wie sie wollte. Ohne den Blick vom Foto zu nehmen griff sie nach einem braunen Umschlag, der vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag, und warf ihn Deaqon zu.  
  
Sie legte das Foto auf ihren Tisch und lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück. So langsam verzweifelte sie an diesem Fall. Erst passierte wochenlang nichts und jetzt überschlugen sich die Ereignisse....  
  
„Tot", stellte Deaqon trocken fest. Billie nickte langsam. „So, wie es aussieht, wird ein Bandenkrieg ausbrechen. Snake, das Narbengesicht, war einer von den Bloods. Entweder hat Gonzales ihn umbringen lassen oder die Bloods haben es selber gemacht, " sagte sie und ihr Blick fiel zum hundertsten Mal auf die Uhr. ‚Wo zum Teufel steckt der?' dachte sie.  
  
„Wer auch immer es war, es ist ein guter Grund einen Krieg anzufangen. Nicht nur wegen dem Kerl...." Sagte Deaqon und auch sein Blick fiel auf die Uhr.  
  
„Er hat wahrscheinlich wieder verschlafen", sagte er weiter. „Ja, wahrscheinlich", sagte sie nachdenklich. „Haben Sie was raus gefunden?" fragte Deaqon und wechselte damit das Thema.  
  
Billie nickte und tippte auf ihrer Tastatur herum. „Ich habe alle Mädchen zusammen gesucht, die wir mit Gonzales zusammen gesehen, bzw. fotografiert haben", sagte sie und auf dem Bildschirm, der schräg über ihrem Tisch hing, begannen Fotos von jungen Frauen zu erscheinen.  
  
Es herrschte stille und nur das leise Klicken der Computermaus erfüllte den runden Raum. Deaqon betrachtete die Fotos genau und hoffte, dass beim nächsten Klick eine dunkelhaarige Maria auftauchte. Nichts....einige der Frauen kannte er aus dem Club, aber keine ähnelte der dunkelhaarigen Frau.  
  
Das laute Klingeln von Deaqons Handy unterbrach die Fotoflut und die Stille. Er klappte sein Handy auf und begrüßte den Anrufer mit einem kurzen ‚Hi'. Er lauschte eine Weile angestrengt und nickte schließlich. „Ok, dann bis morgen. Ja, ich sag Van Bescheid." Mit diesen Worten klappte er das Handy wieder zu und warf einen besorgten Blick zu Billie.  
  
„Das war Rico. Sie öffnen den Club heute Abend nicht." Billies Miene verdüsterte sich. Das war kein gutes Zeichen. Die Südamerikaner hatten was geplant. Das stand fest, nur was? „Versuch heraus zu finden was sie vorhaben", befahl sie. Deaqon nickte und nahm seine Jacke von der Lehne seines Stuhles. Als er aufstand hielt er kurz inne. „Was ist mit Van?" fragte er. „Darum kümmere ich mich und wenn ich ihn eigenhändig aus dem Bett ziehen muss!" antwortete sie.  
  
Billie konnte gerade noch ein breites Grinsen auf Deaqons Gesicht sehen, bevor dieser aus dem Raum verschwand. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und griff sich ihre Jacke mit den Autoschlüsseln.  
  
Ein ständiges Klingeln brachte ihn aus dem Land der Träume. Seine Hand suchte blind nach dem Wecker, der eigentlich auf seinem Nachttisch stehen sollte. Als seine Hand lediglich über das Telefon glitt öffnete er müde ein Auge. Kein Wecker.... So langsam begann sein Gehirn zu arbeiten. Wecker....da war doch was....ach ja....sein Wecker war kaputt, genauso wie sein Fenster.....vorsichtig sah er zu seinem Fenster – diesmal öffnete er sogar das zweite Auge – nein, es war noch ganz.  
  
Dieses verdammte Klingeln hörte nicht auf! Jetzt begann es auch noch wie verrückt zu klopfen.....die Haustür? Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr, die er seit gestern Mittag immer noch am Handgelenk trug, und seine Augen wurden immer größer. Zehn Uhr ! Er schleuderte seine Decke beiseite und sprang mehr oder weniger elegant aus dem Bett.  
  
Er stolperte einige Male über seine Klamotten, die er gestern Abend achtlos zu Boden geworfen hatte, und er erreichte schließlich die Tür. „Van.....mach sofort auf oder ich breche dir die Tür auf!" hörte er eine unverkannte weibliche Stimme schreien. Er zuckte zusammen und sah sich verzweifelt um....  
  
„Mister Van Ray.....ich zähle bis drei!!!!" schrie Billie von der anderen Seite der Türe.  
  
Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane Fastlane  
  
Reviews? *lieb guck* Trotz der Verspätung? *Hundeblick aufsetz* 


End file.
